Corazón delator
by Icitzy
Summary: Por que cuando estamos juntos dejamos de ser shinobis en medio de una guerra, dejamos de ser un líderes, todas nuestras responsabilidades desaparecen momentáneamente de nuestros hombros y podemos ser finalmente libres, donde el apellido no importa, ¿Pero que tanto hemos cruzado la linea para que ambos tengamos pensamientos diferentes a los de una simple amistad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: **___Por que cuando estamos juntos dejamos de ser shinobis en medio de una guerra, dejamos de ser un líderes, todas nuestras responsabilidades desaparecen momentáneamente de nuestros hombros y podemos ser finalmente libres, donde el apellido no importa, ¿Pero que tanto hemos cruzado la linea para que ambos tengamos pensamientos diferentes a los de una simple amistad?__

_**Genero:** Friendship/Romance/Drama (Supongo que un poco de humor tambien)_

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi/Palabras vulgares/Muerte de un personaje_

_**Disclamer:** Madara y todos los demás personajes son propiedad del malvado Kishimoto. Y el titulo, como el desarrollo del fic salio de una canción de mi amado Cerati *lloriquea*_

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

_**Nota:** Esto pasa luego de la escena en el río, cuando Madara decide irse con su padre y hermano, dejando de lado a Hashirama (manga 624)_

_Er... ¿Algo más?_

**_A leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Corazón<span>**** delator**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>**:**** Amigos**

Madara se encontraba frustrado, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior temblando.

No podía hacer una rabieta, no podía llorar, era un Uchiha, pero sentía que los últimos días le estaban cobrando factura, se sentía demasiado frustrado y derrotado, al punto que tuvo que escapar de su casa para tener un tiempo a solas por primera vez en semanas.

Se sentía un prisionero en su propio clan, o peor, como un niño pequeño que habían castigado por una travesura.

Se sentía un traidor en parte y esa palabra hacía que una piedra invisible le presionara el pecho.

Había ido al único lugar que por momentos fue feliz, al lugar al que tenía prohibido, el río, para cualquier persona sería un río cualquiera, para él no lo era, no lo había sido en el pasado y menos lo sería en el futuro.

Se encontraba lanzando piedras, esperando que alguna cruzara hacia el otro lado, pero sus divagaciones y odio solo le hacían fallar haciendo que las piedras se hundieran rápidamente y cada vez que una nueva se hundía, lanzaba otra con más fuerza a continuación.

—¡No es justo! —Gritó

Se sentía enojado con su padre y sabía que esa escena aunque pasará el tiempo la recordaría, los gritos de su padre aún resonaban en su cabeza luego de que volvieran a su hogar, aún se sentía angustiado por la mirada que le había dado su madre cuando volvieron ese día luego de la confrontación con los Senju y totalmente roto cuando al día siguiente escucho los susurros de la gente de su clan.

No era justo, él no había hecho nada malo, estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada mala, solo encontró un amigo, al fin un amigo entre tanta sangre, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, entrenar para volverse más fuertes, confiar sus temores y secretos, estar con alguien que por momentos lo hacía olvidarse de la guerra y de su apellido.

Sentía en el fondo de su ser que cuando estaban juntos dejaban de ser un Uchiha o un Senju, dejaban de ser dos shinobis en medio de una guerra absurda por el poder, para ser finalmente jóvenes, ser solo Hashirama y Madara.

Y poder tener un sueño.

Solo habían pasados tres semanas desde el intercado, pero aún sentía la mirada reprobatoria de su padre y como su madre lo ignoraba, ni siquiera el pequeño Izuna con sus sonrisas podía ayudarlo cuando escuchaba los susurros de los aldeanos.

Sabía que hablaban de él, no necesita oírlo con las miradas aireadas o recelosas bastaban, sabían de su amistad con un Senju, pero seguía sin ser justo.

Ellos ganaron un nuevo tema para burlarse y él en el camino había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Pero su pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio que por detrás de él una piedra salia disparada hacia el río, dando saltos, sin hundirse, para finalmente posarse en el otro lado.

—Llegue a pensar que ya habías aprendido a lanzar piedras, Madara

El azabache parpadeo unas cuentas veces sin comprender, viendo la pequeña piedra, para luego sentir un escalofrío, alguien estaba detrás de él, específicamente en su espalda y el odiaba la gente que estuviese detrás de su espalda.

—Vete, Senju...

Hashirama sintió que una pequeña sonrisa brotaba en sus labios y sin siquiera pensar, abrazo al otro por la espalda, esperando gritos, pero solo obtuvo silencio.

—Te extrañe, realmente te extrañe

Madara lentamente dejo su momento depresivo y un tic nervioso apareció, y comenzó a gritarle al otro todos los insultos que recordaba, haciendo que el moreno riera de felicidad.

—Ese si es el Madara que conozco. —Susurró mientras una gran sonrisa que parecía que no podía entrar en su cara aparecía

—Y tú sigues igual de idiota que siempre Hashirama. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

El Uchiha comenzó a ver el a su compañero, a primera vista no lo noto, pero su ropa era un desastre y tenía un ojo morado, pero hay momentos que es mejor no preguntar y disfrutar la compañía, para a continuación sentarse y observar la corriente del río mientras que a los minutos el moreno se sentara a su lado en silencio.

Tal vez hubiese sido bueno entrenar, practicar, pero estaba agotado mentalmente y parece que Hashirama hasta físicamente, y lo comprendía.

Hashirama también había escapado.

Y aunque sabía que tenía que volver a su hogar, que iban a descubrir que no estaba encerrado en su cuarto y lo iban a buscar, pero realmente se sentía al fin en paz, un poco más tranquilo, por que con su amigo podía sentirse Madara y olvidarse de su apellido.

—Madara...

El azabache se giro pero vio a un Hashirama con labios temblorosos y a punto de llorar, se notaba horriblemente nervioso, haciendo que el otro ladeara su cabeza y se preguntara a si mismo si sus padres fueron más estrictos que los suyos.

—Yo...

—Si sigues dudando pensaré que te has vuelto más tonto. —Sonriendo

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas y abrió grandes los ojos cuando Hashirama salto hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, fue un beso corto, solo un roce, pero lo suficiente para que el moreno se alejara aún llorando y Madara quedará atónito parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

—¿Me besaste? —Preguntó atónito

—Perdón, pero... —Comenzó a hablar con la voz temblorosa

—¡Me besaste! —Gritó

—¡En realidad, no te pediré perdón! —Tomando una postura firme y secándose las lágrimas

—¡Estas demente Senju! —Mientras con el antebrazo se frotaba con fuerza los labios

¡Lo acaba de besar su mejor amigo, un chico, lo había besado un chico!... Debería sentir asco, ¡¿Por que no sentía asco?!, seguramente estaba en una pesadilla, en un sueño raro, o era una broma, ¡Tal vez estaba dentro de un genjutsu impuesto por su padre y en realidad nunca había llegado a salir del territorio Uchiha!

Madara sentía que su cerebro iba a colapsar y su corazón iba a salirse por el pecho, mientras Hashirama no estaban en buenas condiciones tampoco.

Hashirama había escapando todas las tardes de su casa, dejando clones de madera en su lugar, esperando encontrarse con su compañero, lo extrañaba, realmente lo hacía, sabía que no podría haber muchos días así, ¡Hoy había tenido suerte y no importaba el golpe que había recibido!, ¡Hoy había vuelvo a ver a Madara! y con la posibilidad que la próxima vez verse fuera en la guerra realmente no quería desaprovechar momento alguno.

El Senju sabía que era raro, sabía que estaba mal, suponía que algo mal había con él, pero ¿Como podía haber algo malo con él, si se sentía tan feliz cerca de Madara?. En realidad esperaba una respuesta peor de Madara, tal vez terminar ahorcado, ahogado o incinerado, pero su amigo solo estaba pálido balbuceando incoherencias.

—¿Madara? —Se acerco al otro, haciendo al azabache reaccionar

—¡Aléjate!

—No me arrepiento. —Dando una sonrisa triste

—¡Esto esta mal, muy mal Senju! —Aún se encontraba pálido

—Pero no me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer. —una risa afloro de sus labios a ver la cara de consternación del otro— Solo lo volvería a hacer si me lo pidieras.

—¡Nunca pediría algo así!

—Entonces no lo volveré a hacer. —Respondió serio

—...

Madara trago saliva y vio al otro, aún sentía el cerebro colapsado y que el moreno estuviese a unos pocos metros no ayudaba en nada, quería huir pero al mismo tiempo no, y no sabía la razón, su cuerpo no lo escuchaba.

Hashirama tenía una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza, de momento dirigió un rato su vista al cielo, solo hizo una mueca al ver que había pasado más tiempo de lo que creía.

—Me tengo que ir

—...

—Mañana volveré a escaparme, —dijo con voz segura ante el silencio del otro— tal vez no podamos entrenar con ese poco tiempo pero podemos lanzar piedras

—Hashirama...

—Olvida lo que paso hace unos minutos, solo olvídalo. —Dando una sonrisa forzada

—Eres mi amigo, Hashirama. —Respondió con voz sería

—Lo se, también eres mi amigo Madara. —Respondió como si hablase de un tema banal pero sus ojos estaban vacíos

Hashirama se levanto como un robot y comenzó lentamente a caminar, tenía que aprender a dejar de llorar, tenía que aprender a ser fuerte, pero no sabía como sentirse, si sentirse aliviado de haberse sacado ese pequeño peso de su pecho o peor por la reacción del otro, pero antes de saltar el otro lo agarro del brazo pero sin dignarse a mirarlo.

—Mañana te pateare el trasero. —Sin atreverse a mirarlo aún

—¡Ya lo veremos! —Mientras un poco del brillo volvía a sus ojos, aunque su sonrisa seguía hueca

El moreno se fue dando un salto hacia el otro lado del río, mientras Madara parpadea sin comprender de donde salieron sus palabras, definitivamente su cuerpo había decidido jugarle una broma.

—¡Por cierto Madara! —gritó con ambas manos en la boca, haciendo que el otro se diera vuelta con curiosidad—¡Gracias por decirle a tu padre que soy más fuerte!

Madara frunció el ceño y recordó ese día cuando prefirió aludir la pelea diciendo que Hashirama era un rival fuere, un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja, ¡Ya no sabía si lo prefería deprimido, o en su modo molesto!

—¡Eres un idiota Hashirama! —Gritó a todo pulmón

Pero cuando dejo de sentir el chakra del otro, se sintió raro y el peso que sentía en sus hombros volvió, tan extraño fue ese pequeño encuentro como si todo hubiese sido un genjutsu, se sentía raro, inconscientemente se tocaba con los dedos los labios, eso había sido demasiado raro, se sentía incomodo, se sentía mal.

¿Algo estaba mal con él?

Había besado a algunas chicas de su clan, pero ese beso se había sentido tan raro, pero no de mal manera, solo raro, hasta un poco comenzó a sentirse paranoico.

Hashirama siempre fue extraño, demasiado expresivo, demasiado risueño, demasiado cariño para dar, demasiado amor para dar.

Pero con su último pensamiento sufrió un escalofrió y retomo camino a su clan, auto-convenciéndose de que lo de Hashirama había hecho solo era un acto del momento, algo tonto.

Y aún a pesar de eso, aún quería ver a su amigo al día siguiente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era tu tabla de salvación o peor, de cordura con todos los problemas de su clan, aunque claro, la próxima vez sin besos.

—Cuando llegue besaré a la primera chica que vea. —Susurró incomodo para si mismo y salio hacia su casa.

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Si si, lo se, fue raro, muy raro. Cuando termine el reto subiré la continuación supongo..._

_¡Oh, recordé!_

_Mar-sama y Sara-chan no me olvide de ustedes, ¡Aquí están sus palomitas! *abre una jaula y salen decenas de pichones de palomas a picotearlas*_

_Y yo me quedare con los pochochos *se va feliz de la vida comiendo*_

_¡Mucha suerte a todos en el reto!_

_**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Veneno"**__

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas principales: **__¡Ya termino el reto así que con ustedes traigo el segundo capitulo!._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron la historia, pensé que no iba ni tener un voto, son adorables *los apapacha*, y gracias a los que se animaron a seguir este fic loco que salio de mi cabeza._

_¡Dango para todos!_

_**Dato:** En todos los capítulos variara por quien será contado, a veces por Madara, otra por Hashirama, o tal vez ambos. También que en cada capitulo va pasando el tiempo, van creciendo (osea que en el medio podrían verse visto, no contare cada momento en que se ven)._

**_A leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón<strong>** delator**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>**:**** Veneno**

Cuando era chico amaba pasar tiempo con su madre, hasta que su padre en un momento dado lo obligo a que tomara una espada en sus manos y saliera a pelear.

Adoraba a su madre, era demasiado dulce, era soñadora y siempre le regalaba sonrisas en secreto, solo una vez en su vida la vio triste y había sido hace unos años atrás, la primera vez que lo vio partiendo a la guerra con su padre fue la primera vez que la vio llorando.

Su madre era tan dulce, pero su corazón era débil, al igual que el suyo, un corazón demasiado blando para la guerra, ella siempre contaba que no quería que ninguno de sus bebes fueran a pelear.

—_Que quieres ser de grande Hashirama?_ —Dijo su mamá una vez

—_Un guerrero como padre _

—_Si no hubiese guerra, ¿qué serías?_

Recuerda haber ladeado la cabeza y verla sin comprender, esa fue la primera vez en su pequeña vida que pensó en un mundo sin guerra y había amado ese pensamiento.

—Creo que... _Me gustaría ser medico_

—_Prométeme que aunque sea intentaras cumplir tu sueño_

—_¡Lo prometo!_ —Respondió con una gran sonrisa, a la cual le correspondieron una sonrisa igual de grande

Su madre había muerto poco tiempo después de esa promesa, falleció protegiendo a sus hermanos menores, una parte de él agradecía que nunca haya visto la muerte de alguno de sus hijos y que haya partido con la idea de que todos estaban a salvo.

—Debo dejar de soñar despierto. —Murmuró

Hashirama sacudió su cabeza e intento salir de sus pensamientos, no era que no le gustase pensar en su madre, al contrarío, pero lo que le torturaba era nunca haber cumplido esa promesa.

Aunque por el momento solo tenía a alguien en la cabeza.

El moreno se encontraba corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido posible, en el camino se llego a tropezar algunas veces pero no importaba, se maldecía por estar practicando toda esa mañana, ya que ese mismo día había entrenado con su padre y aún no se sentía recuperado, peor, sentía que todo el cansancio le estaba cobrando factura por la tarde.

Con Madara habían echo un pacto hace tiempo, de que todas las tardes a la misma hora pasarían por el río, si tenían la suerte se cruzarse estarían un rato platicando y lanzando piedras, si no, volverían y esperarían al día siguiente.

Hace tres meses no tenía oportunidad de verlo.

Recordando la última vez que se vieron, tristemente fue peleando, la primera vez de muchas que se encontrarían en medio de una guerra, tenía que admitir que tuvo pánico cuando vio que pelearían con los Uchihas, él estaba estático y temblando de miedo, cuando poso su vista en el azabache se dio cuenta que sus ojos mostraban miedo o hasta el mismo pánico que el tenía, pero extraño en algún sentido, cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear sintió que por un momento que estaban entrenando y nadie cerca existía, solo ellos practicando.

Como siempre.

Como debería ser.

No es como si ya hubiese superado el rechazo, era algo imposible, si su corazón fuese una persona lo estaría ahorcando por idiota, sabía que en parte le dolía verlo, pero eso a no verlo nunca era un tramo muy grande y realmente no estaba preparado.

Madara era su veneno.

—Esta vez tardaste más de la cuenta. —Gritó Madara mientras le lanzaba una piedra

—Hoy había reunión en mi clan. —Intentó hablar mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

Madara en respuesta solo mostró una mueca que con suerte era una sonrisa, aún desconfía de él, y no lo podía culpar, habían pasado unos meses pero el azabache lo recordaba a la perfección, por suerte o no, era un tema que decidieron no tocar nunca más.

El azabache era como su antídoto y al mismo tiempo el veneno.

Sentía que con solo verlo podía ser él mismo, podía dejar de fingir, ser solo un chico soñador de corazón blando, pero al mismo tiempo era su veneno, que se colaba cada vez más por todo su sistema, asfixiandolo hasta al punto de cortarle el aire, de parar su corazón.

—Estas horrible Senju. —Dijo intentando suprimir una risa, que solo termino en una mueca

—¿Tan mal me veo?—Murmuró deprimido

El Uchiha solo negó con la cabeza, nunca comprendería del todo a Hashirama.

Ambos sabían que el encontrarse era reuniones contra reloj, se habían resignado que era inútil entrenar, así que se la pasaban descansando, lanzando piedras que era casi una costumbre o hablar, o que Hashirama hablase y el azabache se dedicase a escuchar las incoherencias de su amigo.

Se recostaron en el suelo y cada uno se metió en sus pensamientos, ambos absortos pensando en sus respectivos clanes.

Madara sabía que hace tiempo las cosas eran diferentes.

El era un Uchiha, y su amigo un Senju.

—La aldea sigue siendo mi sueño —dijo el moreno de la nada mientras estiraba sus manos al cielo, como su pudiera tocarlo —, solo hay que encontrar la manera de lograrlo.

—Ahora todo es diferente —Suspiró el azabache

—¡No hay nada diferente, aún somos Hashirama y Madara! —Saltó enojado el moreno en su lugar

—Senju…

—No me digas Senju, solo Hashirama —Negando con la cabeza

Madara dio una sonrisa triste aún si moverse de su posición, levanto su vista el cielo para poder mirar las nubes, intentando ver lo mismo que estaba mirando el otro, pero solo podía ver nubes, simples y normales nubes.

—Hashirama, si el sueño antes era difícil, ahora solo es imposible

—Solo será un poco más difícil de lograrlo, pero no imposible. —Cruzándose de brazos con un puchero

Madara se encontraba con los ojos cerrados e intentando imaginar esa tan soñada aldea de la que hablaba su amigo y que el mismo había tomado como sueño, le gustaba pensar en ella, donde la guerra parase y dejase de ver sus manos manchadas por sangre, y más ahora cuando sentía pánico cada vez que su pequeño hermano tomaba una arma en sus manos.

Aunque Hashirama no comprendía, él también soñaba con esa aldea, pero le dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca por lo imposible que era hacerla.

El sueño de una aldea.

—Madara… —Susurró el moreno pero solo se encontró con el azabache dormido.

Hashirama se encontró un rato mirando el rostro dormido de su amigo, se veía sereno con una sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía que admitir le gustaba comparar al azabache con una serpiente, porque el azabache desconfiaba de todo el mundo, siempre preparado para atacar, receloso y venenoso.

—Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de mí. —Murmuró mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla del otro

Él sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, sabía que lo forzaba a abrirse para él, lo forzaba a que mostrara esa persona que había bajo esa barrera creada por la guerra y casi se sentía orgulloso cuando veía al verdadero Madara debajo de todas esas capas, ese azabache que sonreía, el azabache soñador.

Le gustaba compararlo con las serpientes, por el simple hecho de que estas eran de sangre fría y necesitaban un ambiente cálido para moverse, y él era el ambiente cálido, el calor para que el azabache necesitaba para levantarse, estaba seguro, a veces sentía que hacía un progreso cuando su amigo hablaba pero sabía que tarde o temprano, sin que se lo esperase, podría morderlo y el veneno lo mataría.

Madara era su veneno y gustoso se enfrentaría a la muerte si el azabache causara su deceso.

—Aunque podría ser medico y buscar una manera de vivir con tu veneno. —Se repitió a si mismo mientras acomodaba a Madara y volvía a observarlo.

El Uchiha ahora se encontraba recostado contra un árbol dormitando, tenía hasta ganas de reír por que en ningún momento había mostrado señales de desperar, pero podía ver que tenía todo un costado lastimado y los brazos, seguramente su padre lo estaba entrenando sin parar.

Por que Madara también era el sucesor de tomar el liderazgo de su clan.

El moreno rebusco en su bolso alguna venda y algunas cosas que pudieran servir, también comenzó a buscar cosas alrededor, para luego volver a acercarse al azabache y comenzar a curar las heridas y cubrirlas para que no se infecten.

Tal vez sea momento de comenzar a cumplir esa promesa.

—Diablos. —Dijo el moreno y salto en su lugar cuando sintió el clon que estaba en su casa desaparecer.

Hashirama maldecía por dentro, su clon había desaparecido en manos de su hermano, ¡Solo había tenido unos minutos luego de muchas semanas sin verlo, no era justo!

Sin pensar mucho, volvió a maldecir y salio corriendo hacia su hogar, dejando el cuerpo de su amigo en la misma posición, corrió desesperado y aunque llego a morderse la lengua por el dolor en sus costillas intento ignorarlo, por momento se había olvidado de sus propias heridas, aparte las memorias del clon venían a él por cada paso nuevo que daba, y podía ver como su hermano enojado clavara una espada en el clon.

Un retorcijo en el estomago apareció cuando llego a su hogar y entro a su cuarto por la ventana.

—¿Donde estuviste nii-san? —Murmuró Tobirama a penas entro a su habitación

Su hermano estaba enojado, con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentando entrar en sus pensamientos, Hashirama odiaba mentir pero a veces una verdad a medias no mataba a nadie.

Por ahora...

—Acércate Tobi-chan —Susurró y llamo a su hermano con la mano

—¿Nii-san, tienes un secreto?

—Tengo un secreto que deberás guardar bien, quiero ser medico —Susurró con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el otro lo mirara raro

—Pero ya somos shinobis. —Dijo sin comprender

—Bueno, seré shinobi y medico, ¿Qué te parece? —Exclamo exagerando su postura, haciendo que el otro sonriera

Mientras su hermano le creía a medias y salia por la puerta de su habitación, Hashirama se quedo pensativo, en que tal vez no le había mentido a su hermano, tal vez si podría llegar a ser medico y shinobi al mismo tiempo.

Un sueño o promesa más a su lista no iba a destrozarlo, solo debería volverse más fuerte.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, cerca de un río, Madara se despertaba somnoliento y miraba hacia todos lados sin comprender hasta que cayo en cuenta que se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Hashirama.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio su pecho y brazo vendado, de mala manera y mal hecho, pero de igual manera alguien lo había intentado sanar, le pareció raro pero mejor era no hacerse la cabeza pensando por que demonios tenía el cuerpo vendado, solo volvió a insultar cuando vio cerca de él una roca que tenía escrito "¡Que te mejores Mada-chan!"

Sintió que la somnolencia desaparecía en un golpe y la rabia la suplantaba.

—Estúpido, estúpido Hashirama —Murmuró y tomo la roca para lanzarla, pero su mano no abría.

Su cuerpo volvía a traicionarlo y no podía soltar esa maldita roca, su vista pasaba del rió y la roca, una y otra vez.

—Debería dejar de pensar en eso... —Susurró y frunció el ceño

Negó con la cabeza y miró por última vez la roca en su mano, e insultándose a si mismo se la guardo en unos de sus bolsillos y salio corriendo a su casa, mientras por dentro intentaba buscar una escusa que sirviera para su escape.

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Llegue a pensar en escribir sobre ellos peleando en medio de la guerra, pero bah, no sirvo para escribir escenas de pelea. *lloriquea*_

_También se que quieren (algunos por ahí) que ya saque a Hashirama de la friendzone y los ponga a ambos en situaciones lemonosas, solo les diré... Lean los capítulos por si quieren saber de la friendzone, y no, no pondré lemon hard (muchos menos si son niños de doce años)._

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Bailar"**_

_**Pd: **Época de parciales, tal vez tarde poco o tal vez mucho en subir la continuación, ¡Pero sepan que no abandonare el fic'ttebane!_

_**Pd2:** Sip, como ustedes leyeron, el próximo capitulo se llama bailar._

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas principales: **Le he dado muchas vueltas a este capitulo por que no sabía como relatarlo, lo borre y reescribí muchas veces, no estoy conforme pero es lo mejor que me salio por ahora, algo es algo.__  
><em>

_**Dato:**__ Este capitulo al principio era más Madara e Izuna y aunque que lo pregunten... No, ¡Incesto no!, pero como tarde tanto (entre parciales y el final de Naruto) decidi modificarlo un poco, adelantar unas cosas y mostrar un poco más a Hashi con toda su dulzura :3_

_¿No les encanta como pelea Madara? esa forma de baile que tiene es tan *babea*... lastima que es propiedad de Hashirama, si no..._

__¡Maddy es propiedad de Hashi y solo de Hashi! D:__

_jajajaja en fin..._

_**Dato:** recuerden que con cada capitulo van creciendo, así que por acá tendrían aproximadamente catorce años supongo._

**_A leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón delator<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>: ****Bailar**

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero —Negaba indignado Hashirama con los brazos cruzados.

Madara solo se sentía tan frustrado que quería golpear al otro hasta que razonara de una buena vez.

Ambos habían aprendido no hace mucho a invocar, gracias a que en medio de una pelea el moreno había llegado a robar un pergamino a los Sabutori, pero finalmente Hashirama había decidido no usar ningún animal, se sentía culpable, no le agradaba y aunque pudiera invocar diferentes animales, prefería mejor gastar esa cantidad de charka en aprender nuevas técnicas de curación.

—¡Deja de protestar Hashirama y elige un animal!

—¡He dicho que no!

Pero Madara era diferente, se asombraba de los animales, una pequeña parte de el se sentía poderoso por tener a alguien bajo su poder y había ganado una fascinación con los halcones, a tal punto que dejo los otros animales de lado para solo invocar esas aves.

El azabache hace poco había dado una nueva idea, si Hashirama estaba en su casa y veía a un halcón dando vueltas en el cielo significaba que Madara se había escapado, eso hacía que saliera corriendo inventando una escusa hacia el río, pero el verdadero problema yacía en que el moreno quería enviar clones suyos cuando era al revés.

—¡Pero usare un henge!

Y de un momento a otro la imagen de Hashirama desaparecía para mostrar un niño rubio de ojos claros que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras se señalaba.

—¡Eres idiota, te olvidas de que mi clan posee el sharingan! —Grito indignado.

—Vamos Maddy, soy irreconocible —Comenzando a reír.

—¡El rubio es muy llamativo, cabeza hueca!

—Eres malo… —Murmuro con un aura deprimida.

Madara decidió ignorar la depresión del otro, de igual manera en unas horas se escaparían para ir a un festival en un clan cercano, así que con una corta despedida se marcho dejando atrás a un muy deprimido rubio.

El azabache en el camino a su casa, a unos pocos metros de llegar al clan encontró a un grupo de adultos insultando y golpeándose, haciendo que un mal presentimiento se instalara y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareciera, intento escuchar su conversación pero solo llego a escuchar palabras como: culpa, muerte, fallo.

Otra misión de espionaje que fallo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

De un salto entro por la ventana de su casa, le pareció raro escuchar tanto silencio al punto que le pareció incomodo, fue al dormitorio de su hermano y no lo encontró, en la cocina tampoco estaba su madre, ni siquiera pensaría en buscar a su padre ya que este solo se encontraba para cenar y dormir, pero el silencio lo incomodaba demasiado.

Sus pies inconscientemente lo llevo a la pequeña clínica que tenían y sintió que todo el color de su rostro desaparecía de un golpe cuando en la puerta, entre un grupo de hombres, vio a su padre enojado.

Ni siquiera intento hablar con él, solo entro corriendo dentro, ignoro los gritos de unas enfermeras y comenzó a buscar el charcka de su hermano entre las habitaciones.

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció cuando luego de la décima puerta que abría encontraba a su hermano vivo, lastimado pero vivo.

—Me alegro verte bien

Suspiro tranquilo, aunque no le agrado que su hermano estuviese solo, se preguntaba donde estaría su madre.

—Llegue hace una hora creo y no estabas, te estaba buscando nii-san —Respondió su hermano con la mirada baja

—Lo siento, ya no me iré

Su hermano bajo la vista, su labio comenzó a temblar al igual que su pequeño cuerpo.

—Fue horrible, alguien nos traiciono, comenzaron a matarlos a todos, yo me salve por ser un cobarde

—No lo eres...

—Si lo soy, están muertos y los que no, tienen heridas graves

Izuna tenía una voz entrecortada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el azabache mayor por dentro temblaba de rabia por que odiaba ver de esa manera a su pequeño hermanito.

—Así es la guerra

El menor asintió lentamente mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para tranquilizarse.

—¿Donde esta mamá?

—Debe estar cerca —mintió sin pensar—, padre esta afuera hablando con otros adultos.

—Papá dice que lo único bueno que he hecho en esta misión fue despertar el sharingan...

—¿Cómo? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Daisuke —Fue la única palabra que salio de sus labios.

Fue el turno de asentir en silencio de Madara, recordaba vagamente al chico, pero sabía que era amigo de su hermano, pero con eso bastaba, una muerte, uno nuevos ojos.

Estiro la mano de su hermano para que se levantara, comenzó a observarlo si estaba realmente bien aunque el pequeño se quejara de que no tenía ninguna herida grave, cuando confirmo que físicamente solo tenía pequeños rasguños y moretones fue que lo dejo tranquilo.

Por suerte fue más por precaución que estaba en observación Izuna, así que sin importarle nada saco a su hermano del lugar, aunque intento suprimir una mueca de asco cuando vio a su madre en la puerta esperándolos.

—Van a enterrar los cuerpos de todos —Fue lo único que dijo su madre antes de darse media vuelta.

Madara apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano y tomo un camino diferente para llegar al cementerio, aunque Izuna se sentía incomodo.

Odiaba ser hijo del líder del clan, si no lo fuera fácilmente podría no hacer acto de presencia en entierros.

—No tenía que morir… —Murmuro entre sollozos su hermano al ver que el siguiente cuerpo en enterrar sería el de su amigo.

Madara en respuesta abrazo fuerte a su hermano, e intentaba mantenerse firme mientras ignoraba la mirada de sus padres o de algunos adultos en el clan, no le importaba, él solo quería estar para Izuna y para nadie más.

Izuna de sentía desconsolado, uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto en medio de una pelea, sus padres solo se sentían complacidos de que su sharingan aparecía, se sentía horriblemente mal, ni siquiera quería estar en el entierro, quería irse muy lejos, si no fuera por su hermano ya hubiese salido corriendo del lugar.

—Es una vergüenza que uno de mis hijos llore —Murmuró Tajima, pero lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo.

Madara sintió como su hermano temblaba, realmente intentaba mantener su rostro frío por que en realidad no sentía ni siquiera cariño a ninguno de los ahora cadáveres, pero se sentía demasiado furioso con su padre.

Por que no era normal enterrar un niño de solo nueve años y hacer como si fuese normal.

Bien sabía que llorar no lo iba a volver a la vida, pero no podía prohibirle eso a su hermano, se prometió a si mismo nunca ser como su padre, lo único que podían hacer es despedir el pequeño cuerpo, un pequeño cuerpo que no debía morir en batalla.

Odiaba la guerra.

Por eso cada vez que peleaba su mente se perdía, se perdía en que estaba en un escenario en que todo era una obra, falso, y el solo tenia que bailar, por cada movimiento de sus pies el lugar se volvía blanco, limpio, por cada movimiento, los cuerpos desaparecían y solo eran sombras, unas sombras que debían desaparecer para mantener el mundo blanco.

Hasta que apareció Hashirama y le destruyo su mundo imaginario...

De igual manera, a veces se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba su hermano cada vez que iba a la guerra.

Con una mueca de asco pensó en sus padres.

Su madre con los meses solo se había vuelto más fría con él, su padre aunque estaba orgulloso de sus progresos aún desconfiaba de _cierto _suceso del pasado, ni hablar de los ancianos de su clan que lo veían con desprecio, pero realmente a él no le importaba.

Su hermano era lo único que importaba, así que ignorando las miradas recelosas tomo a su hermano en brazos y se lo llevo del cementerio.

En su mente ya no llegaban los insultos de su padre.

El azabache cuando sintió que se alejo lo bastante soltó a Izuna que lo veía confundido, sus grandes ojos negros estaban rojos por el llanto y se veía demasiado pálido, logrando una mueca triste; aunque interesante el menor no dijo nada, confiaba demasiado en su hermano y esperaría una respuesta, tampoco dijo nada cuando Madara temblando de rabia golpeo un árbol mientras gritaba, el menor solo observaba mientras la angustia tomaba cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Se enojaran si desaparecemos —Susurró Izuna.

—No te preocupes ototo, yo cargare con la culpa

—Pero...

—Pero nada, soy tu hermano mayor Izuna

Madara respiro hondo y se masajeo la frente pensando, no era Hashirama como hacer bromas para animar a alguien, tampoco como algunos de los borrachos de su clan que hacían tonterías, no sabía como levantar el animo a su hermano.

Aunque...

—¿Te gustaría ir a un festival? —Dijo de la nada

Izuna solo miraba con los ojos abierto a su hermano sin comprender.

Madara casi salto de felicidad por dentro cuando su hermano por un momento perdió esa mirada llena de dolor de sus ojos, y se alegro que tenían ropas normales sin ningún símbolo, el tenía un atuendo simple y su hermano estaba desastroso, pero podían pasar como dos simples huérfanos perdidos.

—¿Donde es?

—En el clan Yamanaka —Respondió tranquilamente mientras con un kunai destrozaba un poco su ropa y se ensuciaba la cara con algo de tierra

—P-pero somos enemigos, ¡No podemos ir, nos mataran! —Grito angustiado su hermano

—No tenemos nuestras armaduras, estamos desastrosos, podemos pasar como dos niños huérfanos, perdidos, que solo querían sentirse vivos un rato.

Izuna no respondió, y algo desconfiado siguió a su hermano mientras se adentraban al bosque y tomaban un camino, ni siquiera supo cuando tiempo estuvieron caminando hasta que tuvo que parpadear cuando sintió que varias luces golpeaban su rostro.

—El clan Yamaka todos los años hace una fiesta desde que se unieron con los Akimichi y los Nara, algo como una fiesta por su unión, hace dos años los descubrí por casualidad

—¿Pero no habrá problemas enserio?

—No, hay shinobis pero están bastante relajados por el alcohol, cualquiera que se acerca puede pasar mientras no arme un escándalo.

Madara caminaba tranquilamente mientras con sus ojos buscaba alguien a quien robarle dinero, mientras Izuna se encontraba mudo por el espectáculo, era una hermosa fiesta nocturna.

El mayor mientras pasaba cerca de unos adultos le contaba parte de lo que veía, el sabía bastante pero su hermano no necesitaba saber todo, solo lo básico, le explico que el clan Yamanaka podía ser reconocido por sus trucos mentales, pero muy pocos sabían de su pasión por las flores, y siendo primavera el lugar se encontraba decorado llena de ellas, habían adornos colgados entre las casas, los Akimichi habían abierto puestos de comida ambulantes por las calles y el olor de ellas danzaban al punto de sentir demasiada hambre, mientras los Nara aunque habían abierto unos puestos de juegos se encargaban de vigilar el lugar y que todo se mantuviera en orden.

—¡Hola! —Saludo de la nada un rubio haciendo que ambos hermanos saltaran en su lugar.

—Hola... —Respondió desconfiado Izuna

Madara miro desconfiado y se limito a mirar al otro de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el rubio olvidara su sonrisa y se deprimiera, eso hizo que el cerebro del azabache hiciera un _click._

—Odio tu postura de amargado

—Siempre odiaste mi postura... —Murmuro aún deprimido

Madara sintió como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, aunque su hermano miraba confundido a ambos.

—¿Se conocen?

—Tu debes ser el pequeño Izuna —comenzó a hablar el rubio—, he visto pocas veces a tu hermano, algunas veces lo cruzo en el bosque cuando voy a talar algunos arboles, soy leñador.

—...

Izuna sentía que algo no encajaba en eso, odiaba que lo trataran como un niño, pero al ver a su hermano tan relajado prefirió callarse.

—¿Quieres comer algo o ir a los juegos? —hablo de nuevo el rubio mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa al menor—, esto me sobro, si lo quieres...

Pero no continuo cuando la bolsa de monedas se le fue arrebatada de sus manos e Izuna salia corriendo feliz a una tienda de comida, haciendo que los mayores rieran.

—¿Qué haces con ese estúpido henge?

—Tu hermano ya me conoce, no quería arriesgarme

—¿Leñador, enserio?

—¡Hey, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió!

Pero Madara había dejado de escucharlo por quedarse hipnotizado mirando algo detrás de él, Hashirama confuso dio la vuelta y vio como unos Yamanaka bailaban.

Hashirama miro de reojo al azabache y volvió a posar la vista en las parejas, por un momento se sintió celoso, pero la mirada de Madara no era de lujuria sino de... ¿admiración?

Ahora rememorando, cuando su amigo peleaba era como si bailara, el siempre se hipnotizaba mirando sus ojos pero no perdía la vista de sus movimientos, una movimientos gráciles, calculados, en cierto punto delicados pero de igual manera mortíferos, el moreno casi sonríe orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

En un rápido movimiento diviso a Izuna que estaba distraído en una tienda, así que tomo de la cintura al azabache que lo miro con horror.

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Hashirama? —Gruño con el entrecejo fruncido

—¿Tu también quieres bailar? —Fue lo único que respondió con una sonrisa ladeada

Apretó su mano en la cintura del azabache y con la otra mano tomo la contraría y comenzó a dar vueltas aunque no tenía ni idea que hacer.

—Idiota, para ya.

—Un, dos, tres —Respondía con voz cantarina.

—Es vergonzoso —Susurró aunque no se soltó y una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de su cara.

—Algún día me contaras por que te gusta bailar —Le devolvió una gran sonrisa

Hashirama soltó suavemente a Madara y le dio un beso en la frente dejándolo descolocado, sin poder articular nada coherente, aunque se despabilo cuando escucho el grito de su hermano a su costado que venía con trayendo dangos.

—¡Nii-san compre dangos, oh y también inarizushi, se que son tus favoritos! —Grito emocionado

El azabache por un momento se despabilo y le dio una sonrisa cálida a su hermano.

—Gracias ototo

—Mmm.. —Izuna comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados— ¿donde esta el otro chico?

—Esta... —Pero se quedo callado al no verlo, había desaparecido —Creo que tuvo que irse con su padre.

—Oh, le puedes agradecer por las monedas

—Claro —Dijo riendo, haciendo que su hermano pusiera un puchero.

Busco con la mirada a Hashirama, pero entre tantos Yamakas era difícil diferenciarlo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

No pensaba decirle por que amaba bailar.

—¿Madara-nii, estas bien?

—Si, si, disculpa, recordé un chiste

El mayor tomo la mano de su hermano aún sonriendo, bastante relajado al ver a su hermano feliz y lo llevo a pasear bailando por el clan.

Cuando construyeran esa aldea con Hashirama... sería lindo tener fiestas como estas.

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Creo que había aclarado en el capitulo anterior que algunos capítulos serían contados por uno o por otro, aprovecho este fic para mostrar otras cosas aparte de amor, por que el amor fraternal que sentía Madara por Izuna era bien conocido y quiero usar esto. Como tal vez en otros momentos aparezca un poco más Tobirama cuando todo sea contado por Hashirama.__  
><em>

_Con el tema Izuna... sep, es probable que haya quedado muy ooc, pero es un personaje que vemos pocos y sabemos de él por otros, así que este será el Izuna que hay en mi cabeza._

_Y si se preguntan si, en el próximo aparecerá más Hashirama y su tonta sonrisa._

_Tambien lo siento por el nombre, "Bailar", quería escribir otra cosa pero termine escribiendo este capitulo, más adelante intentare explicar Madara y su tema de bailar. Aparte cuando escribía esa parte del baila recordaba a Shion y Nezumi bailando (No 6) y me embobaba, les cambiaba la personalidad, un desastre, lo tuve que cortar jajaja._

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo "Primera vez"**_

_Piensen lo que quieran, no aclare nada._

_**Pd: **__Lamento haber tardado, estaba con parciales y ya saben... neuronas con ataque de pánico y haciendo huelga pidiendo pago extra y... el final de Naruto no ayudo mucho tampoco, pero bueno._

_**See ya!**_


End file.
